猫とマウス: Reincarnation
by AERTHLUVA
Summary: A remade, rewritten story of Cat and Mouse. Aya Yuta, a Dog Demoness from the Southern Lands, searches for revenge and the truth of her past. Along the way, she meets with the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Will their meeting finally help heal her wounded heart, or will she succumb to her own darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Reincarnation

 _Sometime long ago, there lived a young girl, a young lonely demon girl. She had no family, no money, no land, and no one cared for her. For a long time, she hated the world, she hated the skies because that's where her family had gone, and she hated every human- for they were the ones who sent her family there._

 _To show her hate, she made sure to be nasty to every person that crossed her path, she set traps around her home- a cave, she stole from nearby villages, and she laughed as she crunched on the bones of ill-gotten chicken._

 _One day, in an attempt to really show the world her hate, she kidnapped a child from a nearby village. The rest of the night, she spent scaring the poor child, sometimes even striking her._

 _This ma_ de the angry girl laugh the whole night through, it is believed that she even laughed in her sleep.

 _Well the next morning, she awoke to an empty cave- the child had escaped!_

 _At first this annoyed the young girl, she kicked at the cave wall until her feet bled, then she screamed until her voice turned hoarse and her throat ached, and finally she collapsed into a pool of her own tears._

 _"So much hurt I've caused!" She cried. "And I'm still...alone!"_

 _All the hurt she'd caused, and the annoying sun still raised above her sad little cave, those annoying people carried on with their lives, most didn't even know that the lonely girl existed._

 _The sad, pitiful, lonely girl, cried and cried, until she had no more to give, until she drowned in a pool of her own tears._

 _How is that possible?_

 _Well I don't know, I'm just telling the story._

 _See little Ay, this is why you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself, and why you shouldn't hold grudges..._

 _While you're crying about what could have been and what isn't, you could be out there creating your happy place._

 _So stop crying._

 _Chin up little one!_

 ** _Mother...she told me that story a long time ago, so long ago...I know I've forgotten some things, left some things out...maybe even...improvised. But the point of the story still remains, and her reason for telling it is still as relevant._**

 ** _Back then, I was...and I still am, that girl._**

 ** _Not in the literal sense but..._**

With a sigh and a light moan, Aya Yuta turns herself onto her side against the large tree she sat against, with a peeked eye, she watchs the dripping tree branches above her.

Two turns later, and enough moans to create a symphony, she's burrowed even deeper into the moist earth.

She was soaked already, so she didn't care about a little mud, the rain would just wash it away when she finally decided to get a move on.

She hated getting wet really, to her, there was nothing worse than the smell of wet dog but she didn't have the courage to stand again, not while her feet throbbed the way they did.

Aya, was what some would call "A Traveler", she trekked the world by foot, she came and she saw but she never settled, she had too much of the world to see, too many things on her mind, and she was...too smart to allow herself to be tied down.

Or at least, that was how she liked to imagine herself.

In truth, she was a woman on a mission, she couldn't stop if she wanted to, and though she craved the love of a family, she knew that she could never have one.

 ** _Dog demons aren't pack animals, but we sure aren't meant to be alone..._**

She was lonely, painfully so, but she put up with the loneliness as best she could, the non-stop traveling even helped take the edge off.

 _ **Sometimes I wonder, if I should just give up...even if I found him...**_

Aya's mission was that of 'Search and Destroy', she had been looking for her older brother for a long time, many times she'd found him, but he always managed to get away.

 ** _Oh Kize, return to me...so that I could...could show you what you've been missing._**

Her thoughts turn angry when the image of his face plasters itself to her mind's eye.

"Kize," she growls

In an attempt to calm her racing heart, she begins to scratch her claws against the trees bark, the splintering wood somehow soothed her.

 ** _It won't be long now._**

She continues to scratch at the wood, until sleep takes her.

'Pfthuck...pfthuck-pfthuck!'

"Hm, Master Jaken was right, this ball is going flat...but I'm not gonna throw it away...Master Sesshomaru got it for me!"

With this, the 'pfthuck' noise starts again, much to Aya's chagrin.

The sound was reminiscent of throwing mounds of raw meat against a wall...- or maybe something more relatable to the average person, like mixing sauce and noodles in a pot, nasty slimy like noises.

Though it was uncharacteristic of her, Aya decides to ignore the noise and the voice, she scoots her body closer to the tree to escape the sound but it only moves closer.

"Maybe I can just-."

'Spoooooooooooosh'

The noise makes Aya wince and her stomach turn, her ears were very sensitive, as a good full-blooded dog demoness' ears should be.

"One more time..."

'Spoooooo-'

 _ **Not again.**_

In a flash of of movement, the ball in question, is knocked out of a small girl's mouth by the back of Aya's hand.

"What do you think you're doing," Aya hisses as the girl stumbles away. "Don't you see I'm sleeping."

The girl lowers her dark head under Aya's harsh gaze, she pushes her toe in a circle into the earth, seemingly ignoring Aya's question.

"Answer me!" Aya barks.

The little girl bristles a bit at this; she almost anxiously begins to tug a lock of hair in her small fist.

"I am sorry," she whispers, "I didn't know you were there..."

The girl takes a deep breath before training her eyes on Aya, she appeared to be hiding the want to smile now, Aya folds her arms across her body when the girls' eyes sweep over her from head to toe.

"...and if I had known such a pretty lady was resting in these woods, I would have minded my manners...I am so-so-so sorry!" The girl hastily concludes.

The little girl smiled at her now, with a deep curtsy and a respectful bow, she introduces herself.

"Rin, nice to meet you Miss." She extends her hand to Aya, but Aya ignores the child's attempt at getting her to lighten up.

"Gone,"

With one final glare, Aya turns on her heel to leave, she didn't have to time to play around with some-, she pauses to sniff the air, some human girl in the woods.

 _ **I have my own humans to care for and I barely see them, what makes this child think I'm interested in her.**_

 _ **Besides, why is she being so nice to me...shouldn't she be afraid?**_

Rin wrings her hands together as the lady demon moves further away, this morning she had come out alone, in an sad attempt at proving her independence, she had left Jaken and Sesshomaru behind, as far as she knew, they were still sleeping in a glen not too far from where she stood. However, upon seeing the beautiful lady demon, her child-like fear returned and with it came her natural curiosity, who was this tall demoness with face markings not too different her Lord Sesshomaru's?

"Wait for me Lady...what's your name!?"

With a fist-full of lifted skirts the child begins to follow Aya, like an annoying little gnat, she dances a circle around Aya before planting herself right at her feet.

"You're a persistent little human, aren't you." Aya says to the child before pushing her foot under Rin's body, Rin squeals as Aya lifts her away.

With a curt nod and stiff upper lip, Aya once again attempts to leave the child but to no avail.

"Again-again!" Rin sings from behind her.

Aya turns to her with an exasperated sigh, for a moment they stare at one another, until Aya's hard demeanor falters. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the child, with her dark eyes and hair, she reminded Aya of someone she once loved.

 _ **She looks a lot like Mio...**_

"Ok child, come."

With little to no hesitation, Rin rushes over to Aya who held her head away from her to stop tears from surfacing.

"My name is Aya, I am a dog demoness...which means I am the last person you should be trying to make friends with, do you think your parents would be happy with this," Aya whispers to her, she glances at Rin, half expecting her to run away but she only pushes closer.

Rin's smile grows, "my Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon as well, if you're alone Lady Aya, I am sure he'd have no issue bringing you along, he's getting old you know, and really boring...I think he'd like the company."

 _ **Ha, so she wishes to play matchmaker, how cute. However, I not someone worth matching, and I've heard of her Lord...he's supposed to be some big and tough demon, someone worth avoiding.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, I find it strange that such a man would carry around a human girl, a servant maybe?**_

"Little Rin, you should get back to your Lord, it is dangerous out here...too many stragglers and petty criminals." Aya says in a rushed whisper but Rin pushes even closer.

"Please, I'm the only girl in our group and it gets really lonely, there's no one to do my hair...look at it...ever since my mama passed away, it's looked like this!"

"But Rin-"

"Ah, there you are girl!"

Through trees, comes a small Toad demon, his face turns into a mask of granite when Rin rushes over to him.

"What are you doing out here you stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru's going to be mighty sore when he finds out what you've done!" He shouts, he shakes his staff angrily at her, as if getting ready to hit her but he stops when Aya steps forward..

"She was just trying to get back, weren't you dear Rin?"

Rin smiles when Aya winks an eye at her, "yeah," she agrees.

The Toad looks between them almost suspiciously, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel dishonesty in the air. He takes a moment to shoot the lady demon a glare before taking Rin's arm, he couldn't stand here and argue with two stupid females, not while Lord Sesshomaru could be searching for them right then.

"Let's go Rin," he hisses as he begins to pull her along but Rin overpowers him.

"But Lady Aya, I really want you to meet him," Rin rushes back into the vibrant red skirt's of Aya's kimono. "I know that once he sees you-."

"You stupid girl, he has no use for such a woman...why she's too stupid to even know what's good for her, when the Lord sees her here, he will have her head!" The Toad demon, clearly feeling at an advantage, brandishes his staff in Aya's face, she only turns away.

"Sorry Rin, but this Toad is getting on my nerves...I've got to go." says Aya as she starts for the distance.

This time, she manages to the ignore Rin's cries, and before long, she's a good distance away from them, only their smells remained. Aya lowers her head to get a better whiff of what Rin had left behind.

 _ **How didn't I notice before, the smell of the Lord is pretty well in there...he smells pretty young and virile, best stay away, not looking to get poked.**_

"Though it has been a while," Aya yawns as she says this, but her feet kept moving, as strong as her libido may have been, she didn't want to be conquered by some random dog demon.

 _ **In my younger days, I was a bit looser and my parents hated it but what could they do, what Aya wanted, Aya got. She...got it all.**_

 _"You two may be perfect, but I'm not...if you're all so perfect, if I'm such a disgrace then just leave me alone!"_

 _ **How I wish I could take those words back. Now that I am alone, I'm afraid...though I hide it, I just...I just want to be held again, by my father and mother...and Mio...sometimes even Kize.**_

 _ **I want to know that I am loved.**_

 _ **That my living wasn't a mistake...**_

When the thoughts take her mind, Aya again is able to forget about the pain in her feet, she walks and walks...and walks and walks, until her feet scream louder than the damning voices in her head.

She nearly falls but she manages to catch herself with the blade of her katana, beads of sweat fall from her forehead to the ground as she fights to catch her breath, the pain in her feet had taken her breath away.

 _ **Some dog demoness I am, defeated by the ground...**_

She struggles to keep herself standing, but she could feel her knees giving out, she grunts as she turns her head to look at her surroundings.

Another clearing, but this one was in familiar territory, when she sees a dark spot against the trunk of a tree at the distance, she allows herself to fall.

 _ **Someone will find me...**_

It takes them a while, but someone does.

"Mio, grab her ankles...her feet are bleeding, I'll take her arms!"

Aya smiles to herself in her half awake state, she knew that that they would come, and though it made her feel weak to allow them to do this again, she knew she had no other choice.

"Ay, you did it again..."

 _ **Sorry.**_

Without another word, her "saviors" carry her away from the clearing, and into a very familiar smelling village.

Yurime, I guess I could call it home...

Almost seven years ago, Aya stumbled into Yurime, bloodied and broken. Originally, the townspeople were hesitant about keeping her, but they could do nothing about the dangerous dog demoness taking up residence in a small shack in the shadowy part of the village. With time came tolerance and acceptance from most of the villagers, as expected there were some who were hesitant but they were far between.

"Ugh, Mio open the door!"

"I'm trying, why don't you help!?"

"Because I'm already pretty much carrying her, just set her legs down...gently."

With a loud 'thack' the house door is opened and Aya is carried over the final hurdle, upon entering the house, she's enveloped in the familiar smells of her humans.

 _ **Almond milk...Lana. And roses...Mio.**_

The girl who barked orders- Lana, quickly places Aya on a mat in the middle of the floor, she pauses at her side to watch her for movement, but upon seeing none, she turns to her sister expectantly.

"Get her a blanket, and some bandages!"

Mio, her reluctant follower, hesitates for a moment, but she follows her older sister's orders. In a short flurry of footsteps and bunch of banging noises later, Mio returns to Lana's side, holding the aforementioned items.

"Thank you, Mio."

Lana leans over Aya's body to look her over again, she takes note of her feet, which seemed to be the most pressing matter, sheruns her eyes up Aya's body before placing her gaze at Aya's face.

At her lips, there was a small smirk, the kind that Aya wore when she was causing trouble so it only worries Lana more.

"Look, she smiling." Lana whispers more to herself than to Mio.

She lifts the skirts of her tattered kimono as she crawls over to Aya's feet, upon seeing them, her stomach turns.

There was a lot of blood and torn flesh, pebbles and bits of dirt at lodged themselves within the wounds creating dark brown patches at parts of Aya's feet.

"Oh Ay, why do you do this to yourself?"

Lana takes Aya's feet gently into her lap and begins to work at removing the pebbles, with a toss of her head, she beckons for Mio to retrieve water from the outside well and seeing the hurt on Lana's face, Mio listens without opposition.

Ay, how long has it been since you started on this road...to destruction? Lana wonders to herself.

After being in Yurime for some time, and after recovering her body, Aya took her still bleeding heart on the road to find revenge. It had been nearly six months ago, on the very last day of Spring, that she left Lana and Mio behind in a rush of red and cherry blossoms. The young girls had begged her to stay, but her resolve could not be swayed, they didn't know what had caused her sudden need to go, but all they could do was hope that she'd return home safely.

And return she did, but the safely part was subjective.

It had become a trend that every 2 months, Aya would return to Yurime, bloodied and beaten- by herself.

Sometimes, Lana questioned if Aya was really searching for anything but death, the thought hurt, but she knew Aya more than anyone. The woman that now lay before her, had told stories of challenging entire Akuma no Satsujinsha villages, who but a demon searching for death would do such a thing?

"More water!"

Lana's face darkens as she continues to chip away at 2 months worth of dirt and stone, and when she's done, the expression she wears is grim. Mio tugs at her kimono and Lana looks down at her.

"Will she be OK," Mio whispers.

Lana bends down to pick up the dirtied supplies that littered the floor, "yes Mio...she'll be OK, let's just let her rest now."

As they move away from her, Aya peeks an eye open.

 _ **Lana and Mio, my little girls...I've raised them for the last 5 years, after their mother died. They never had a father...so somehow, I ended up with the job.**_

 _ **The villagers tried to stop it, saying that a demon could never truly care for a human but...the littlest one, Mio...that girl fought to be with me.**_

 _ **With her strong will and...wail, she got them to leave us alone and we lived happily until one day I just got this itch, the itch to go figure things out and get my revenge. My brother, Kize, he...he messed up and now I suffer for his evil.**_

Aya raises a leg into the air to look at her tightly bandaged foot, "thank you Lana."

"It's...nothing."

Aya dies a bit inside when the smell of salt reaches her nose, she turns her gaze to where she had last seen the girls, they both still stood there, tears in their eyes. Lowering her leg, Aya reaches for them and they crowd around her, both crying and holding her close.

 _ **So much for pretending to be sleep, I didn't want this to happen...I love them...I don't say it and hell, I rarely show it but I don't want them to hurt.**_

 _ **Once again, some demon I am, having humans cry at my absence**_...

For the rest of the night, they stay this way.

The next morning in Yurime, was a very dreary one. The rain had come and gone again, and it left the ground moist and the air filled with fog. The sound of birds chirping rouses the children in Aya's home, Lana and Mio open their eyes sleepily and upon seeing the other staring back at them so closely, they push away from one another.

"You're so weird!"

"Oh grow up Mio!"

They glare at each other for a while but Mio breaks it first by turning her attention to Aya who stood before a large mirror at the corner of the room, she was a vision in white, her black hair was tied up into a long flowing ponytail and she was actually wearing shoes.

"I'm getting ready to go," she whispers without looking at them.

She turns to them with a small smile, she raises her arms in a manner that says 'well, how do I look'.

"Your appearance doesn't matter if you're going to die," Lana grumbles bitterly.

Aya sighs.

 _ **I knew I should have left before they woke up**_.

"I'm sorry, but my mission has not been completed and so, I must leave you again."

Aya sheathes her katana as she moves for the door, she slides it open and immediately she's hit in the face with morning mist. She glances back at the girls before stepping down from the house and to the outside, but upon her feet landing, she's attacked from the back by Mio, who wraps her arms around her leg.

"No Ay, you can't go!" She screeches.

Aya looks down at the child with a small sigh, she gently shakes at her leg but Mio held tight.

"Mio, let me go."

Mio ignores her request even as Aya begins to walk and drag her across the mud, pretty soon they're almost to the middle of the village but Mio showed no signs of letting go, and Aya- no signs of stopping.

They are so entrapped in their own struggle for supremacy, that they don't even notice Lana approaching until she's but a few feet away, Aya raises a brow as Lana lunges for her, she grabs Lana's arm, tossing her into a nearby mound of mud.

This shocks Mio into letting Aya go, they both stare at Lana who lay silently into the mud. Her body shudders violently before she begins to cry.

"Lana," Aya starts but the feeling of being watched stops her, she looks up.

Nearly the entire village stood around them now, some wore genuine faces of sadness but some looked on with the expectation of Aya to show her demonic side, Aya narrows her eyes at these ones, their malice could almost be felt.

Once again Aya goes to speak but a familiar sounding voice stops her.

"Lady Aya, how nice to see you again!"

Aya's other leg is taken by another small person, when she's looks down, her gaze is met with Rin's happy one.

"Hello Rin," she offers the girl a small smile before pulling away from her.

Mio, who had by now gone to help Lana, watches them with what looked like mild suspicion, Lana did as well but with more anger than anything.

"What a coincidence, we meet again!"

Rin raises her arms above her head in such a delightful manner than Aya has to laugh a bit, she nods to her before turning back to her hurting girls.

"Lana, I'm sorry...but you know...I cannot stay, not until...not until Kize is dealt with." She whispers as she makes her way over to them, but as she approaches she notices a darkness in Lana's eyes that she had never seen before. "Do you hate me Lana...," Aya looks down as she says this, "if you do, then good...that's the way it was always supposed to be."

She turns to leave again but she runs right into the chest of another demon, she runs her eyes slowly up his chest, straight to his amber eyes.

 _ **Lord Sesshomaru, I presume?**_

He had the soft yet striking features that most Inu Daiyoukai possessed, and their white hair as well, everything about him was perfect. Aya couldn't help but marvel a bit at his appearance, even though she wasn't usually attracted to other demons.

"Excuse me," she mumbles as she goes to move around him, when she does she sees the toad demon from the day before, he glared up at her as she moved past.

"That is her mi'lord, the woman who Rin met in the woods!" He cries while pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Jaken, "I know."

He looks down at Rin when she rushes to his side, she grips the bottom of his pant-leg in her fist, "see my lord, pretty right?"

Sesshomaru ignores her question, he was too busy trying to figure out what was happening around him, two crying human girls, a bunch of stagnant villagers and a clearly hurting dog demoness, all in one place, neither side tried to hurt the other, it was just strange.

"Ay," Mio cries, "please don't go!"

Aya pauses for a moment, she looks over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

 _ **What was I thinking, I can't leave, not while he's here...who knows what he'll try.**_

"What brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru." She makes her way over to him, he studies her with a cool eye but he doesn't answer her question.

Aya cocks her head, "well?"

"The great Lord Sesshomaru does not owe you an answer, wench!"

Aya bares her teeth at the Toad demon and he rushes away from her, to hide behind his master's leg.

"Well if you're not going to answer me, I suggest you leave, this land is not on the Western side, so you have little to no authority here."

With this, Aya goes to move away from him but he appears before her again.

"I don't need to be on my lands to kill anyone though." He says through gritted fangs.

Aya sighs, "oh so afraid, the big bad puppy is going to hurt me...someone...someone please stop him."

Sesshomaru's glare turns even fiercer when she laughs in his face.

"Death does not scare me, puppy." She says in a sing-song voice as she makes her way over to Lana and Mio, who cling to her now.

Jaken shakes his staff at her angrily, "you do not speak to mi'lord that way, you flea-ridden harlot, he will have your head for this!"

Aya laughs, the toad amused her, he stark belief in his lord was commendable but stupid, anyone who put all of their belief in one person, was stupid in her eyes.

 _ **I did too at once, I believed in Kize...**_

"I will stay, until he goes." Aya whispers to Lana who nods.

"Ay, I'm-."

Aya presses her finger against Lana's lips, there was no need for Lana to explain what Aya already knew.

"Now, let's go...clean up that house, you two are worse than a litter of pig demons."

Aya lifts Mio into her arms and they begin to walk away from Sesshomaru and his group, but Rin gives chase.

"Lady Ay, can I come...I'm really good at cleaning!" Rin says with clasped hands.

Aya looks down at her before setting her eyes on Sesshomaru.

 _ **No wonder the girl clings to me the way that she does, he's like a statue, nice to look at but overall...soulless and boring.**_

"Well Rin, I would say yes but your Lord looks like he's ready to go, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Aya says with mock concern.

Rin turns to Sesshomaru who shakes his head.

"I don't care what you do, I will be nearby...we leave at sunset." Sesshomaru says before turning away.

Aya gasps, she hadn't expected him to allow Rin to be with her, and why would he stay in a human village that long?

"Well...come Rin...I guess we can clean up enough to entertain."

She takes Rin's hand and they start for home.

Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru with large buggy eyes, "b-but Mi'lord, why? Why would allow such a thing and why would you allow her to speak to you that way!?"

Sesshomaru's glare silences him, he turns away before jumping into a nearby tree. Jaken lifts his arms as if asking for help but Sesshomaru ignores him.

The day stretches on, with no sign of Sesshomaru leaving, even as the girls fell asleep on the floor, Sesshomaru did not come for Rin. Aya growls at the full moon from her place in the window, he had ruined her plans. She grabs the handle of her katana as she moves for the door, she could still feel him nearby, pretty close too.

However, once she begins to follow his scent, he begins to move away from her, she quirks a brow at this, did he know she was coming to him, if so, why run away?

 _ **His scent though...it's...strange.**_

Though something tells her not to, she follows him and his scent to a glen not too far from her home, once there, he stops a mere 10ft away from her but she still doesn't see him, for some reason, he hid in the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she calls, "we need to talk!"

Suddenly, he falls from a tree before her, for some reason his presence felt more ominous than ever, as he looked at her with red glowing eyes.

Aya raises a brow at him, he appeared almost angry but his eyes held a feeling or emotion that she had seen many times, but lately more so on human men.

 _ **Dammit, this is what I get for staying around humans so long...he's in heat, he probably thinks I want him.**_

 _ **Is that why he gave Rin to me, to protect her from himself?**_

 _ **Well if that's the case, he sure doesn't care about taking his...frustrations...out on m**_ e.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," she says backing away. "I did not know."

She turns to leave but like earlier in the day, he blocks her path. Aya groans when his scent fills her nostrils. As a demon woman, his scent was tantalizing to her, as her own hormones rise she begins to wonder if her need to follow him was as innocent as she thought it was.

 ** _Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him earlier, my body wants him._**

"Undress," he whispers taking her by the hips.

He rubs his lips against her earlobe as he pulls her body into his, both of their breaths become weighty at the anticipation of coitus but Aya's will was a bit stronger.

"No," she whispers weakly, "I've got to get back to the children...they might wake up...they might come looking for me...what if they find us...like...like this?"

Sesshomaru ignores her breathy excuses as he begins to untie her obi, she reaches weakly for his hands but a sharp growl from him makes her stop.

 _ **I can't believe this is happening, but I want it...I want it so badly...but...but...I can't.**_

She yelps when he throws her into a nearby tree, he rushes between her legs before gripping her thighs, lifting them until her legs were wrapped around him. She pushes her hands into his shirt, spreading it until she sees his chest.

 ** _Where the fuck is the toad when you need him, somebody...stop me!_**

He leans in to kiss her but the smell of rotting flesh and sulfur interrupts them, Aya squirms out of Sesshomaru's grip and onto the ground.

 ** _I know that smell..._**

"Dear-dear Aya, being a slut again?"

Aya covers her half exposed upper body as anger fills her chest, "Kize...why don't you come and be a good big brother, stop me!"

Kize's raspy laughter fills the glen, it has a sobering affect on both Aya and Sesshomaru, he looks to her with light orange eyes.

"Who is that," he growls but Aya ignores him.

"Why do you keep running away, face me...or are you afraid!" She draws her katana as she gets to her feet.

"Dear Ay, if you really want to see me, come to the Southern lands...I'll be waiting for you there, but be quick, for if you're not...our game of cat and mouse shall continue."

"Stop playing with me," she shouts but as she does, his scent disappears.

Aya stabs her katana into the earth angrily, how did he always manage to do that, to dangle his life before her and then snatch it away. Why make a game out of their very serious feud, when they both wanted the other dead?

 _ **I'm going to find you Kize, and when I do...I'm going enjoy picking you apart.**_

She watches the sky with red glowing eyes as she pulls her katana out of the ground, she places it over her shoulder before turning her attention to Sesshomaru, he was watching the sky as well, he seemed to have forgotten about his need to breed because he turns to her with that same stoic gaze from earlier in the day.

"Leave me, now."

Aya nods, "you don't have to tell me twice and don't worry...," she holds her breath as she walks past him, "...I won't tell Rin of your bad behavior."

He snorts before turning away to sit on the ground, Aya watches him for a moment before leaving him to his self.

 ** _Well, that wasn't the interruption I was hoping for, but it worked. Tonight should have been the worse of it, he should be better by morning, so Rin will be safe to go with him again._**

 ** _Good, then I can continue my journey._**

 ** _Kize, I'm coming._**

Next Chapter: Interest in the Broken Demoness


	2. Chapter 2

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"strong-Interest in the Broken Demoness-/strongbr /br /br /br /emWhen I got back to the house, I was relieved to find that the children were still sleeping soundly, as I snuggled up close to them, I couldn't help but wonder about what had happened earlier.

Part of me was angry with myself, how horrible was my sense of smell that I couldn't tell the scent of a demon in heat.

Why didn't I fight harder?

And why didn't Kize just kill me then, I was so vulnerable...  
/em  
Aya pushes away from Mio to lay on her back, she stares at the ceiling with sleepy eyes, her body was tired but her mind was wide awake. In an absentminded manner, she places a hand at her breast before running it down to her stomach, there she begins to rub gently. Her eyes flash red at the thoughts that flew through her mind.

emstrongWas I angry that once again I survived?/strong/em

Slowly, her anger gives way to sadness, she turns onto her side to allow her tears an easy escape. emstrong  
As sad as I was, I guess...I'm sort of relieved now. Death scares me... so you know what they say, with the new day comes the chance to make a miracle happen.

Never heard it, ...well me either./strong/em

The next morning, Aya stood at the outside of the house with the children in her arms, Rin stood at the side-line watching them.

"Well be good," Aya whispers to the teary girls. "You two are too dull to notice when you're being watched, so be careful. Do the wrong thing and you'll have my fist in your skull."

Mio rubs her head and Lana nods.

"Be back soon please," They say in unison.

Aya smiles at them before turning on her heel toward the town's exit, as she walks past Rin, she catches Sesshomaru's scent on the air.  
emstrong  
Good, two birds with one stone.

/strong/em"Goodbye Rin," Aya calls over her shoulder as she passes Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Rin rushes over to Sesshomaru with a happy grin, "I had so much fun Mi'lord, Mio and Lana are really nice, could I come to visit them sometime?"

She clasps her hands together pleadingly, which was the first move in her arsenal but when Sesshomaru continues to ignore her, she's forced to reveal her secret weapon. She pokes her lower lip out with a small and sad whimper, "please Mi'lord!"

He raises a brow at Aya who walked away as if she hadn't heard anything, surely she cared enough about her humans to say something. He looks at the sniveling girls with slight disgust, neither of them bared demonic markings or showed any signs of being mixed breed but they cried like two puppies missing their mother.

"Oh Mi'lord let us go, I am sick of their cries!" Jaken whispers up to Sesshomaru, who once again chooses to ignore his group.

Sesshomaru looks down at his sword, maybe if he made some aggressive action, she would react? He takes the hilt of his sword into his hand, he starts to raise it but the dog demoness had already stopped.

Like a mirror image, she followed his movements with her katana. Jaken raises a brow, he was slightly impressed with the lady demon, she followed Sesshomaru without even looking at him. .

Suddenly, Sesshomaru turns on the girls with his sword, he brings it above their heads too quickly for them to fully realize what was about to happen to them, he swings it downward with all of his might. Though, his originally had no intentions of killing the girls, he also did not care if he did, they meant nothing to him in his pursuit of knowledge.

Just as the sword cuts air near the youngest girls' face, it clashes against another blade.

Aya stares up at him with malice filled eyes from her place on the ground, she pushes into him but he pulls away sending her flying forward, just as she catches herself, Sesshomaru tosses her into a nearby house She bares at her teeth at him when he covers her body with his own, he does the same before placing his nose her neck.

She smelled of peony, bergamot...and wilting roses, he raises his head to look her in the eyes, the wilting rose scent was usually carried by dying demonesses, but she looked healthy to him. She looked no different than any other Kai Daiyoukai, with her dark features and piercing icy blue eyes, but something about her was different, something within her.

Sesshomaru quirks a brow when she snaps her teeth at him.

"Aya...right?"

Aya sneers at him now.  
emstrong  
Who does he think he is, first he goes to attack Lana and Mio and now...this!?/strong/em

"I'd suggest you let me go, Lord Sesshomaru." She rasps. "Wouldn't want to scare the children."

She looks over his shoulder at the surrounding group, her warning had clearly come far too late, Rin was holding Jaken for dear life and Lana and Mio held one another, she goes to shrug away from him but Sesshomaru grabs her hair in his fist; holding her in place.

"Who are these children to you?"

"None of your business!"

The acid dripping from her words almost makes Sesshomaru reach for his sword again, but he thinks better of it.

"Where are you from, where are you going...and why do you smell of death?"

His questioning takes her by surprise, she lets her guard down but for only a second, Sesshomaru takes this chance to grip her wrist and put them above her head as he goes back to sniffing her.

Aya turns her head away when he comes back up to stare at her.

"Answer me!?" He growls but she only laughs in his face.

"Oh my Lord, with all of these questions...I'm starting to think that you want to mate with me..."

As if burned by her words, Sesshomaru pushes away from her, he glances back at the children as Aya begins to straighten her clothes.

"If you must know, I am from the Southern Lands, that is where I am headed and my smell...well I've killed more than my fair share...so maybe I carry the scent with me forever, I don't know and I really do not care."

Jaken's jaw drops when she steps past them once again to tend to the children, he looks up at Sesshomaru expecting to see a storm of demonic rage, but he only stood there watching the woman.

"Mi'lord, she...she...she-."

"Be quiet."

As he says this, Sesshomaru starts from the road ahead, even Aya looks up in slight surprise.

emstrongCuriosity satisfied, I assume?

Good./strong/em

"As I said before, be good." Aya whispers to the girls.

Lana turns to Mio who had begun to cry again, "we will," she says as she uses the back of her hand to wipe away Mio's tears.

Aya gives them both a swift pat on the head before turning to the opposite end of where Sesshomaru was headed, she glances back at his disappearing figure.  
emstrong  
Got to be careful, that man clearly has his sight set on me, for whatever reason. Maybe I shouldn't go.../strong/em

She wanted to believe that he wouldn't come back, but other demons were so hard to read, most of them had strange and grandiose visions of themselves and their behavior often showed it. Aya knew of some demons who would destroy entire human villages just for fun, and every time she left Yurime she worried about that.  
emstrong  
I'm taking the chance of leaving them again, this time...with a strange demon with a strange interest in us.../strong/em

She cringes when she feels Lana and Mio's on eyes her, she didn't want to hurt them anymore, she always tried to pull swift entrances and exits, but the more she thought about them being alone, the more she hesitated.

She brings her fists to the thickest part of her ponytail, she runs her hands up and down its length almost nervously as she turns back to the village. By now, Sesshomaru and his group were pretty far away, the only thing she could see now, was Rin's bright orange checkered kimono.

emstrongAm I really thinking about...humbling myself...

No, not for some-.  
/strong/em  
"What's wrong, Ay?" Mio stands from her place at the front of the house but Aya ignores her question as she starts swiftly after Sesshomaru.

Lana gets to her feet as well to watch for Aya's next move.

"What do you think she's doing," she murmurs to her younger sister, but she just shrugs in response.

Aya speeds up to catch up to Sesshomaru, who had covered much more distance than she first realized, once she has him in her sights, she cups her hands around her mouth to call to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken and Rin flinch at the sound of her voice, Rin turns to her with a happy grin.

"Lady Ay, are you coming with us!?"

Aya sucks her lower lip into her mouth as she shakes her head at Rin, slowly she was becoming annoyed, if Rin and the toad had heard her, why hadn't he?

For a moment, her pride returns.

What are you doing, it screamed at her in it's haughty glory but Aya manages to shake it off, she calls to him again and this time, he stops.

Aya rushes over to him when he turns his head to her direction.

"Sorry for bothering you," she says with a swift nod of the head, "but I need to know...are you planning to return to Yurime any time soon?"

Before Sesshomaru has the chance to open his mouth, Jaken jumps between them to defend his lord's honor.

"That is none of your business, you flea ridden trollop! Clearly you misinterepeted Mi'lord's intentions backs there, he wants nothing to do with you!" Jaken pauses to look at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes but nothing at this point could extinguish the fire in Jaken's heart, and besides, he was on a roll. This was most he was ever allowed to say at one time. "So I'd suggest you get back to your stupid little humans, because the Lord has no need for scum like you!"

Aya cocks her head when Jaken stops to catch his breath, "finished," she mutters before turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"Aya Yuta, that is your full name."

"It is," she starts, "but ho-."

He turns to face her, "so your father is a noble...a powerful one at that...and he allows you to play house with human brats?"

His words ignite fire with her but she manages to keep calm.

"That is none of your concern, you don't see me asking about your relationship with Rin."

Sesshomaru doesn't flinch at the venom in her voice but he doesn't challenge her either, she glances at Rin, who was completely immersed in the conversation.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru...Lady A-Ay, please don't fight." She presses her hands together pleadingly but neither Aya nor Sesshomaru were paying her much mind.

They stare at one another intently, waiting for the other to say something or make a move, but neither does.

"Mi'lord..." utters Jaken as he steps between them.

Aya turns her head away when Jaken shakes his staff in her face, she places her gaze on the ground so as to deflect the waves of aggression flying from Sesshomaru's eyes.

She folds her arms as she turns away from him, "I just wanted to know...are you coming back to Yurime?"

As Sesshomaru goes to answer her, Rin rushes over to grab their hands.

"Lady Ay, do you want to come with us, since you're going to missing the Lord so much." She sings.

With a pat on the head and a slight push aside, Aya shuffles Rin out of the way, she raises her head at Sesshomaru to look down at him as she awaits his answer.  
emstrong  
Yes or no./strong/em

"I don't." He states simply.

Aya nods, "good."

She pats Rin on the head again before going to take her leave of the their group but the sound of little feet running after her, makes her stop. She turns to look back at Rin, who stood behind her holding a single red ribbon.

"You promised that you'd do my hair, remember!?" Aya frowns when Rin lowers her head and raises the ribbon, "do it like you have yours," she calls up to her.  
emstrong  
I don't remember that at all, did I make such a promise?

No, but what would it do for me to argue with her, Ok Rin, I'll oblige you for now./strong/em

Aya takes the ribbon into her hand and for a moment she looks at Rin's head, as if mapping out a course of action, she leans over taking all of Rin's hair into her palms. emstrong  
She was right when she said her hair's condition is bad, feels like...steel wool./strong/em

With a bunch of tugging and whimpers from Rin, Aya manages to tie Rin's hair up atop her hair, with a bit of gusto she ties the ribbon into a bow at the outside of Rin's bun. Rin brings her hands up to finger her hair, she frowns a bit when she feels the dainty ball sitting there.

"But I said like yours."

"I know." Aya smiles at her, "but it's especially cute that way."

emstrongMio...my...my sweet baby sister./strong/em

"She wore it that way,"Aya whispers more to herself than to Rin.

Rin doesn't seem to notice Aya's happy smile melt into a mournful lour, Rin plucks at the bun some before turning to Sesshomaru.

"You think so too, Mi'lord?"

"I do not care for such things," he mutters turning away.

"What a bastard." Aya slowly resurfaces from the dark dank crevices of her mind when she hears his curt reply, "Ri-."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru has been down a lot lately...I just think he's grown lonely, you know."

Rin plucks her bun one more time before rushing after him, Aya watches their disappearing figures as she starts for the other end of the road.  
emstrong  
It seems that she thinks very highly of him, so she's not a slave and not a daughter, she's all human...hmmm./strong/em

She pauses to look at them over her shoulder again.

emstrongI wonder why they travel...and for him to bring her along, isn't that dangerous? I could never bring Lana and Mio, they mean far too much to me, but then again...leaving them home alone worries me as well./strong/em

Aya looks toward the road that led to Yurime.  
emstrong  
How and why does he do it, maybe one day I'll be able to ask-...wait, what am I thinking. What anyone else does is not my business./strong/em

She starts to walk again, this time taking her katana from its sheath to hold it over her shoulder, just in case anyone decided to try her chin. The walk, as per usual, was tortuous. Between her roving mind and the harsh almost frozen ground under her still aching feet, Aya nearly loses her will to continue. It's not until the familiar smell of wisteria reaches her nose, that she finally gains back some of her earlier conviction.  
emstrong  
Home sweet home./strong/em

Being born from the South, Aya navigates through it's Wisteria covered roads with ease, she raises a hand to allow some of the purple petals to brush against her hand.  
emstrong  
Mio loved them as well, she would climb into the trees and hide out whenever I played with her, and when I least expected it-/strong/em

"Dah!"

Aya gasps when a man falls from the trees before her, even as she glared at him, he wore a charming grin. Clearly, he was a demon, his black facial markings said as much, what kind- she couldn't tell, the heavy scent of wisteria had overtaken her already weak nose. His long black hair hung down his back and nicely contrasted his pale skin, he winks a lime green eye at her as he bows.

"Kaiten, nice to meet you Lady Ay, welcome home."

Before she has the chance to answer him, he takes her hand into his own, he leans down with a peeked eye as he places a gentle kiss at the back of her hand.

"Who...are you?" Aya pulls her hand into her chest and he smiles.

"Kaiten Erizumi, I, beautiful Aya, am a dog demon just like you."

She looks him up and down, he wore the usual garb of a high ranking Daiyoukai, lots of armor and lots of fabric, she places her eyes at a black mark at his neck and that's when she sees his bushy black tall wrapped around his arm.

"Well," she starts moving past him. "I don't really care."

She closes her eyes as she moves away from him, just as she preparing to dismiss him from her mind, she feels a feathery light sensation against her back, as she turns to face him again, her long black hair whips over her shoulder.

"I like it better that way," he teases from above her.

She looks up to see him standing in one of the trees, he winks at her before disappearing into a thicket of wisteria.

"What do you want from me," Aya mutters as she brings her fists to her hair.

He drops into upside down position from the tree, his lips were almost touching her chin as he says, "I simply wanted to see you."

Aya pushes away from him but he falls from the tree, following her, he throws his body into hers and they fall onto the petal covered earth.

"No wonder he likes to play with you so much," he whispers as he crawls across the ground to catch her, his eyes turn hard and his face into stone when she points her katana at him, "you're much too serious Ay."

"Who," she barks as she makes her way over to him again, she stands above him with her katana pointed directly at his neck, "no wonder who likes to play with me!?"

His face turns even graver, "like you don't know...," he shoots to his feet abruptly and Aya backs away.

"Goodbye beautiful Ay," he turns to leave but something seems to stop him, he turns to her with a knowing grin. "Isn't...today your birthday, dear Ay?"

She gasps and his grin grows even more.  
emstrong  
I had forgotten it even...how does he know?/strong/em

"See Ay, I know more about you than you think, we're...almost connected."

Once again, he turns to leave but this time Aya tries give chase only to be swept up in a tornado of wisteria leaves, they spin around her, whipping at her face and eyes until she's dizzy, Aya swings at them but for every thick wave of petals she knocked away, another replaced it. emstrong  
What is this!?/strong/em

She fights against the petals but this only seems to aggravate the problem, they begin to close in on her, suffocating her with their perfumy scent. She panics when her arms begin to feel weighted and her movement slows, she couldn't breath and now she couldn't fight.

Aya loses consciousness before her body even hits the ground.  
em  
"Happy birthday big sister, look at what I brought you!"

"What...a-."

"A steel fan, red and white, your favorite colors. Father said that you'd never use it and that you wouldn't know how to, but...it's pretty so...here."

"What a strange gift but...I love it, thank you Mio."  
strong  
The last birthday I celebrated, she gave me this beautiful steel fan. I was shocked to say the least, I had never had any use for weapons before, Kize and father took care of the unwanteds.

I put the fan away somewhere in my bedroom, hoping to keep it safe...I never went back for it.

Hmmm, that beautiful fan...I wonder if it's still there now./strong/em

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Who knows, who cares!"

"Well, L-."

"Be quiet!"

"Wait, she's moving!"

emstrongYes, I am awake...all of the incessant chattering did it./strong/em

Aya fights against her exhausted body to sit up but she couldn't, her limbs were far too weak, she only manages to open her eyes.

"You're awake Lady Ay!" Rin crawls closer to her when Aya picks up her head, "are you OK now?"

emstrongHow did I-/strong/em

Rin smiles at the stark confusion on Aya's face, she points at a darkened path to the back of her, "Lord Sesshomaru..."

"What, but how did he find me...you were headed...West, right?"

Aya pushes herself into upright position when Rin nods.

"We were, but then...Lord Sesshomaru just turned around, I thought he just wanted to see the pretty flowers, but then we found you laying there, all pretty covered in flower petals!" Rin says clasping her hands together.

Aya turns to look at Jaken who stood near a burning fire at their side, he shoots her an icy glare before turning away, Aya takes a deep breath as she crawls to her feet. Her first few steps are a struggle but Rin takes her arm to support her, Aya gives her a nod to thank her before starting toward the dark path.  
strongem  
I have to know, why did he follow me./em/strong

The road begins to lighten up as she makes her way toward where Rin had pointed, when she comes upon a small tributary, she's pretty sure she's found her spot.

"What do you want?"

Aya turns to face Sesshomaru who lay against a tree not too far from her, he watched her with an expression of utter boredom. She takes a few steps closer to him, sitting on the ground before him, she pushes some of her hair behind her ear as she searches for something to say.

"Who is Kize?"

Aya gasps, "how-."

"When I found you, you were were talking in you sleep about him...you cried."

Aya ducks her head at this, she felt vulnerable, he had seen her in a moment of weakness, which was not something that she felt good about allowing other demons to see.

"He...He's my brother." She breathes, her anxiety once again pushes her hands into her hair, she runs her hands furiously down its length. The sound of movement from his corner makes her look up, in his hand he held a red and white steel fan, he turns it over in his hand before extending it to her.

"This is yours, isn't it?"

She clamors for it but he holds it away from her, "give it to me," she growls.

He places it close to his nose, "smells of death, just like you."

"Where did you get that," she growls, he raises a brow as she begins to move closer to him.

"On the ground next to you, it's aura...was different, but it still smelled of you," he tosses the fan at her and she catches it by its handle.  
emstrong  
He can't be telling the truth, I haven't seen this fan in years...  
/strong/em  
"Liar."

She opens the fan in her hand and as expected, the smell of age reaches her nose, the smell was mixed with other more familiar scents that bring tears to her eyes.

"Who are you really, and what do you want with Rin."

Aya looks up only to be met with the steely end of Sesshomaru's sword, he stared down at with immense contempt and what looked like anger, even his eyes were covered on a faint red glare.

"I don't know what you mean," she says training her eyes on the sword, "I-."

"I am not a fool, everything about you is strange, from your scent, to the company you keep. And what's even stranger is the fact that you keep appearing around Rin." He pushes the sword closer but she doesn't back away. "Who are you?"

She starts to get to her feet but he kicks her back down, "I told you before...," she whispers. "My name is Aya Yuta, am an a Kai Inu Daiyoukai from the Southern Lands, and I am on a personal mission, that has nothing to do with your Rin."

He studies her for a moment, looking for any sign of dishonesty and once he finds none, he sheathes his sword, "you'd better be telling the truth."

He turns to take his seat at the trunk of the tree again, this time he closes his eyes.  
strongem  
What a bastard, so rude...and all of these questions... He's asked me about myself in such an invasive manner, it's only right that he returns the favor./em/strong

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, why is it that you travel?"

Silence fills the space between them, Sesshomaru opens his eyes when she claps her hands at him.

"Go away woman," he murmurs to her but she only claps her hands again.

"You bothered me with your annoying questions, now oblige me, tell me why you travel. Tell me who Rin is to you and tell me how you find me, why did you help me, w-."

"I travel for nothing other than work, Rin follows...she is my responsibility."

Aya narrows her at him, "but why, she's clearly not your child...is she perhaps the child of an ex-lover-."

A swift sneer from him takes her words away, she shrugs a shoulder, "then tell me-."

"I found her."

"But-."

"She had been killed by wolves, and so...I revived her."

He closes his eyes again but this time he turns away, however the Aya's interest had only be stoked, she crawls even closer, this time putting her hand to his arm. His eyes shoot open abruptly, his glare sends chills down her spine but she doesn't remove her hand.

"How...did you...do it," she whispers.

He suddenly raises a sword from his side, a different one from the one he usually used, he swings it toward Aya but the slice only results in a dull thud against her upper arm, he places sword back at his side.

"This sword does not cut, it heals."

"It heals," Aya crawls around him to stare at the sword more closely.

The sword radiated with a strong demonic aura, one that did not come from Sesshomaru. Aya raises her hand to touch it, but a sharp look from Sesshomaru stops her. He stands abruptly, sending her falling away from him as he turns to the path that lead back to Rin and Jaken and without a word he leaves her.

strongemThat sword, I need it.

But how, do I kill him...but that would be almost impossible and even if I did, I doubt I'd be able to make it too far in the aftermath...that's a battle that wouldn't have any true victor.

Do I steal it...no that would lead to a fight eventually. But then again, once they're back...I don't care what happens to me./em/strong

"Aya, what are you getting yourself into." She whispers to herself before starting for the clearing, once there she's met the harsh glare of Jaken and the squeals of Rin.

"Lady Ay, you've returned!"

She rushes over to takes Aya's hand, she turns to smile up at her as she leads her to a large tree. Once there, Rin drops to her knees at its base, she pushes her hands into the greenery that stood there to reveal a large hole at the bottom of the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that it's going to rain...or maybe even snow, and that to keep myself from getting sick...I should stay in here with Jaken for the night."

Aya wrinkles her nose at the hole, to her it looked to be an abandoned nest, it was dark and damp and its smell was offensive but she too could feel the chill in the air, snow was coming and when it did, Rin would almost definitely get sick on the outside. From living with Lana and Mio, Aya learned of how easily humans could fall ill, especially the children.

"You should stay with us, Lady Ay!"

She smiles up at Aya as she starts for the inside of the tree but Jaken squeezes between them, he pushes his staff into Aya's face violently.

"This...woman...has got to be on here way, she has no place with us, we don't know her and nor do we care to!" He shouts up at Aya, she sneers at him when he looks past her, at Sesshomaru. "Right, Milord!"

"Why do you insist on being irritating," Sesshomaru mutters. "Your voice is grating to my ears."

Aya turns her head to look at him, he sat against a tree not too far from them with his eyes closed, she allows her gaze to fall on the sword at his side before turning back to Jaken with a small smile.

He gasps, "b-but Mi'lord!"

"Jaken, leave her."

The slow drain of color from Jaken's face makes Aya's smile grow even more, she glances back at Sesshomaru before turning to Rin.

"Rin," she starts, "I've just woken up, so I'm not so tired but you and Jaken should rest...I can take the cold."

"But Lady Ay...I wanted to talk some more." says Rin as she rushes into Aya's lap.

Aya raises a brow, "oh really...what about?"

Rin presses her index finger into her chin as she tries to think up an answer, but the sound of Aya tutting at her breaks her almost meditative thought process.

"Too late." Aya whispers pushing Rin into her spot, she turns to Jaken with a grin. "You next."

He protest but she still picks him up and pushes him into the hole.

"I will not be talked to like I am some child you flea-ridden wench, I am a great demon, powerful and wise-."

Aya shushes him before turning to join Sesshomaru where he sat, Rin giggles into her hand when Aya sits across from him.

"Do you think they like one another Master Jaken?"

Her question disgusts him into silence, he turns away from her muttering to himself, all of the things he'd do to Aya when she finally showed her true colors.

Rin sighs as she turns to face the inside wall of the hole, "I hope they do," she yawns.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes when Aya sets herself before him, "what do you want?"

She shrugs, she wasn't sure of what to say, she just wanted to keep things level until she could make off with the sword. However, she knew that just sitting before him and waiting for a miracle would do nothing, no smart demon would let their guard down so quickly- and Sesshomaru was no dummy. The thought of having to stick around for the sword annoys her, but what more could she do?

"I was wondering, would you mind...if I...accompanied you to the Western Lands." She blurts as soon as the thought enters her mind, she pauses for a moment to think about it. "That is where I am headed, and what better way to enter those lands than with the Lord?"

Sesshomaru eyes her almost suspiciously, she could feel his gaze as it moved up and down her body, searching for any tells of dishonesty. His piercing gaze made her feel vulnerable, and as a result she wraps her arms around her body, the sudden movement seems to set off alarms within him.

"You can, but be warned. Any suspicious behavior will get you killed." He whispers.

emstrongPfft./strong/em

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, I shall be on my very best behavior." She crawls to the tree adjacent from him, "sweet dreams."

Pretty soon after closing her eyes, she falls asleep, unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru still watched her.

emstrongNext Chapter: To the West

/strong/em/pre 


End file.
